1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to rowing shoe. More specifically, the present invention relates to rowing shoes having a fixing strap with a pull rope.
2. Background Information
Rowing is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation. Moreover, rowing has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether rowing is for recreation or competition, the rowing industry is constantly improving the various components of rowing boats and equipment used by rowing enthusiasts. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the rowing shoe.
Rowing shoes preferably include a cleat structure that attaches to a mating binding structure installed within a rowing boat, such as footrest assembly. Thus, the cleat structure of the rowing shoes can include a cleat that releasably attaches to a cleat engaging portion of the binding structure or footrest assembly. Rowing shoes can also include one or more fixing straps with loop and hook fasteners that are used to secure the rowing shoes to the rower's feet.
There are circumstances when a rower desires to remove the rowing shoes quickly while the cleat structure of the rowing shoes is engaged with the binding structure installed within the rowing boat. Under such circumstances, with the rowing shoes having two or more fixing straps, it is time consuming and cumbersome to release each of the fixing straps one-by-one and then remove the rowing shoe from the rowers feet.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rowing shoe with that can be removed from the rower's feet smoothly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.